


May 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed the creature she just tossed resting on her scowling preacher father.





	May 22, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed the creature she just tossed resting on her scowling preacher father as he ran errands for the Kents.

THE END


End file.
